


Visioconférence de l'horreur

by Selka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme tout le monde, Tsuna a peur de contacter la Varia. Hélas pour lui, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que tout le monde. Mais la réciproque peut aussi être vraie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visioconférence de l'horreur

Maintenant que Tsuna avait accepté d'être le Dixième du Nom, il devait parfois donner des ordres de missions à différentes branches de la famille Vongola. Et parmi ces branches, il y avait la Varia. Tsuna redoutait toujours les moments où il devait les contacter par visio-conférence: soit il tombait toujours au mauvais moment, soit le manoir de la Varia était un endroit où il ne se rendrait jamais en chair et en os. Savoir que Lussuria avait une coiffeuse remplie de produits de beauté qu'il utilisait, qu'il dormait avec un masque de beauté vert vomi absolument hideux, et qu'il poursuivait Levi des ses assiduités par exemple en se glissant dans son lit était vraiment très dérangeant. Du genre de choses auquel il ne voulait pas penser mais qu'il retrouvait dans ses cauchemars. Comment Tsuna savait-il tout ça? A cause de ses horaires du lycée et du décalage horaire avec l'Italie, il appelait souvent à des heures indues. Et comme il était le futur boss, son code allumait automatiquement l'ordinateur ET la webcam qu'il joignait.

Il avait demandé à Reborn que la webcam ne s'allume plus automatiquement mais que ce soit les personnes contactées qui le fassent.

Reborn lui avait tiré dessus et répondu que le boss avait tous les droits et que ses subordonnés devaient être joignables et visibles à n'importe quelle heure.

Donc, Tsuna redoutait ces moments car Lussuria n'était pas le seul sur lequel il avait appris des choses qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

Que Levi appréciait grandement la compagnie féminine dans son lit. Elles ne restaient néanmoins pas très longtemps et il dormait avec dans ses bras une peluche de vache au visage de bébé.

Belphégor, Prince the Ripper, comme tous les adolescents avait rempli les murs de sa chambre de posters. Tsuna en avait été soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que c'était des posters de massacres sanglants et de détails de l'anatomie du corps humain. Il avait aussi un portrait de Gokudera très ressemblant, à moitié nu, et lardé de couteaux, comme une cible. Sans oublier que Bel passait son temps libre à imaginer et à réaliser des « blagues », plus ou moins sanglantes. Sa victime préférée/la plus fréquente était Squalo, mais il ne touchait jamais à Xanxus.

Marmon dormait la moitié du temps et passait l'autre moitié à faire des expériences dont Tsuna ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler. Et sa chambre ressemblait à celle d'un bébé avec le lit à barreaux, la chaise haute et la table à langer...

Mais ceux que Tsuna avait le plus peur de contacter étaient Squalo et Xanxus. Rien à voir avec leurs forces, même si Tsuna était peureux il avait confiance en l'honneur des mafiosis. Et il les avait déjà battu. Mais appeler Xanxus en pleine nuit (quand il l'avait fait Tsuna maîtrisait encore mal le décalage horaire et il le regrettait encore) et tomber sur un Squalo nu attaché sur le lit monumental de Xanxus était assez dérangeant pour Tsuna. Et c'était un euphémisme. Tsuna se demandait toujours si Xanxus (ou peut-être Squalo?! Ou peut-être même les deux!?) avait un appétit sexuel hors du commun ou s'ils attendaient ses appels pour le mettre dans l'embarras.

Dans la mesure où ses appels étaient irréguliers et qu'il ne les prévenait pas, Tsuna avait peur de pencher pour la première solution.

Tsuna connaissait bien plus Squalo et Xanxus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il avait des solutions pour éviter cela. Il veillait toujours tard pour les appeler pour qu'en Italie il fasse jour, et dès que l'un d'eux ne l'écoutait pas, avait le souffle court, les joues rouges il raccrochait précipitamment. Ainsi que quand il les voyait en pleine action.

Il les rappelait deux heures plus tard en remerciant le ciel que Yamamoto et Gokudera soient plus discrets même s'il rougissait en les voyant ensemble en pensant à ce que faisait la Varia.

Tsuna, même s'il était le Dixième du Nom de la famille Vongola, avait donc comme tout le monde peur de contacter la Varia. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.


End file.
